Other Men
by FALLEN HALO
Summary: Sometimes a simple phone call might clear feelings up, or just complicate them further. A phone call between Adrian and Ricky about Amy. Set a couple of months after the series finale. One Shot.


**A/N Okay, so I know I am way late to this fandom. But I just casually one day started watching this show a couple of months ago and needless to say I was beyond angry at the ending. The writers were all over the place with Ricky/Amy in their feelings the latter part of Season 5 that it gave me a headache. Anyways, this is a conversation that happens between Ricky and Adrian a couple of months after Amy leaves to New York. It's a bit of a throw back to a conversation Adrian and Ricky had in season 5. It's a bunch of thoughts rambling in my head that I had to get out. I wrote it in 2 hours so if it's a bit rough, I'm sorry. Also it is a very, very long one parter.**

Adrian Lee stared into her full length mirror and admired the way the white halter dress hugged her curvy form and off-set her natural caramel skin perfectly. Tossing her dark brown waves behind her back, she gave herself one last glance over and pursed her always glossy lips in satisfaction. Going over to her bed she sat down and looked at her watch. She still had about an hour before Omar was supposed to pick her up after work. Crossing one leg over the other, she glanced around her spacious bedroom. Her _and_ Omar's spacious bedroom, she reminded herself with a smile.

The last few months had been a whirlwind to say the least. She still sometimes couldn't believe she had actually followed Omar to New York. Sure, she had always been one to do almost about anything to get who she wanted. If her history was any indication...she thought with a laugh, remembering all the crazy schemes in the past to get to Ricky and Ben. But this was different. Because while she _was_ one to scheme to get what she wanted, she was also pretty adamant when she set her mind on something. And she had set her mind on staying in California and finishing her degree there. But once Omar showed up with that promise of their forever and everything being okay, she didn't even think twice about it.

And here she was a couple of months later more than ok with her making that split second decision. She had been able to transfer comfortably to a University just as good as the one she'd left back in the West Coast. Her and Omar were happier and even more in love than ever. And she'd _never _complain about their type of lifestyle. She deserved the world and it was about time that she had someone she loved by her side that was willing to give that to her.

And she had come to really, really like New York and the hustle and bustle of the city. It was a bit of an adjustment to the warmth of the West Coast, and while she missed her parents, she could see herself and Omar building their lives here together.

The one thing she thought would be the downside of being in New York was being in the same city as Amy Juergens. While she knew that it was a big city and they'd never probably run into each other, it was still a sour thought at the beginning. Surprisingly though, it had been the complete opposite of that. Her and Amy had actually become friends in the last couple of months. Real friends this time. Not the lets-pretend-we're-friends-for-everyones-sake friends they'd been the last year in California.

Friends with Amy Juergens...the thought still made her giggle out loud at the absurdity of it all. But her first day in New York and still absolutely giddy at the life changing decision she had taken, she'd reached out to the young mother and surprised herself by asking the girl to meet her for coffee. She was even more surprised when the girl in question readily accepted her invitation. And so her first day in her new city, she spent about two hours in the coffee shop close to Hudson University having the easiest, most open conversation she'd ever had with the girl. They talked about everything and anything only leaving the obvious elephant out of the room. Adrian found she enjoyed the girl's company when she wasn't so uptight. She was surprised at how happy and at ease the young mother was that day, despite what had happened before she left California. Although Adrian was dying to ask her about it, she figured they could leave that for another day.

And from that day forward when the two could take a break from their busy school schedule they would meet at that same coffee shop and just talk. Once or twice, Ben had joined them. It should've been awkward, given their sort of triangle back in high school. But with Ben finally, _finally_ getting over his obsession with Amy, the three of them began to flourish in their own way. Their friendship slowly progressed from just meeting at the coffee shop to getting dinner here and there. It progressed to such a level that they even sometimes attended the parties of the stupid fraternity that Ben had somehow gotten himself involved with. Adrian laughed out loud just thinking about the absurdity of it all.

But she was happy about it. Happy she and Amy and Ben had been able to pull themselves from the drama of their old lives and forged an amazing, fun friendship. Part of the reason for that, Adrian mused, was the fact that her and Ben had long ago let go of their disastrous of a romance together and enjoyed each other for what they were always meant to be. Friends.

With Amy Juergens however, it had been tougher and she knew the exact reason why.

Ricky Underwood.

From the very beginning, he had been the sole reason why the two now friends didn't like each other. The moment Adrian found out Ricky had gotten Amy Juergens pregnant, she had hated the girl. Absolutely hated her. What had been so special about that girl anyways? What could bad boy Ricky see in such a blah nobody? Those had been her thoughts then. Now that she had finally gotten to know the girl, she understood the pull her then boyfriend had towards her. But back then, she hadn't understood it all and she had hated that pull, that bond that he was going to have with her. She had hated that bond so much, that she had helped in trying to get the girl an abortion. Knowing what she had went through with Mercy, Adrian hated thinking about how far she was willing to go to get that tie severed forever. It didn't help that once John was born, that bond grew stronger. She was furiously jealous of the girl and how much time and attention she had gotten from who at the time, Adrian thought was the love of her life.

She shook her head as she reminisced about all the ways she tried to get Ricky away from Amy, evening using John as a pawn sometimes. Trying to convince him to even get custody of his son, just so he wouldn't see Amy as much. Her feelings of envy had only grown when Amy and Ricky had finally gotten together. While she told herself that at the time she was happy with Ben, she had still been jealous. Jealous of the way Ricky treated Amy once they started dating. The sweet, careful way which he handled himself with her. The way she would catch him talking to Amy by her locker. The way he would wait for her outside her classroom and hold her hand as they wandered through the halls. How he always made sure he got her lunch, and waited till she finished before walking her back to school. The worst though had been that smile he gave her. Her feelings of envy only grew when she found out that not only was Amy making him wait for sex, but he was going along with it and remained faithful. Something he had never done with Adrian. So she had stayed jealous of the girl he had been so devoted to for two years.

The feeling had been mutual though. Adrian had known that then and she knew it know, based on the one conversation she and Amy had had over Ricky. Amy had been just as jealous of her. Jealous of the time Ricky spent with Adrian instead of with her and John. Jealous of all the sex Adrian was having with her baby's father. Adrian had happily thrown that in her face back then.

Ricky Underwood had been the one reason they had never been able to be friends back then. The reason they had been in constant competition over absolutely everything.

Maybe it was because neither of them were with him now, or maybe it was because Adrian had _truly_ moved on from him. But the truth of the matter was that Adrian Lee and Amy Juergens were friends now. And maybe it was because they were friends now that Adrian felt compelled to do what she did tonight.

As she grabbed her phone, she dangled it in her hand, thinking for a moment. Grinning mischievously, she opened her phone and dialed a number she hadn't dialed in a very long time.

* * *

Ricky Underwood glanced at his watch and sank down on his couch, completely wiped. It was only a little after 6 PM and already he felt like he could sleep for the next two days. He wished it was Summer still. When all he had to worry about was work and picking up John from Day Care. It was less than a month being in his second year of college and already he didn't know how he was going to make it through the rest of the semester. Sure, George, Nora and his parents helped when they could but he was still so damn overwhelmed and exhausted.

It was days like this that he had a lot of appreciation for what John's mother had gone through her second year of high school. He still sometimes refused to address her as something other than John's mother even in his own mind. When he allowed himself to think of her that is. She had been back for two weeks after Summer School and they had both done their very best to not see or talk to each other. They had resorted to using George as a mediator of sorts. George was the one to pick up and drop off John from Ricky's apartment during those two weeks. George didn't really comment on it to either of them surprisingly, figuring it would take them a while. And when John's mother would call to speak to her son, he would pick up the phone wordlessly and press it to John. He knows it was immature on both their parts. He also knows that they both agreed to try to be friends. But it was a hell of a lot easier said than done, and he knew it would be a very long time before they got to a peaceful sort of state.

Because he was still so damn angry at her. From the very beginning of their relationship she had kept him at bay. From failing to tell him about the pregnancy, to then wanting to put up the baby up for adoption. All so she could have the life she always wanted, Ricky thought angrily. Then when they finally got to a state in their lives where they could attempt a relationship, she _still_ had kept him at bay. She made him jump through so many hoops just to be with her. From her no sex rule till she was ready, to her basically forcing him to propose, to dragging out their wedding. She had made him feel like a complete fool when she walked away. He had changed his entire life for her. Done something he had never thought he could do. Be faithful and committed to just one person. He had assured her time and again, he only wanted to be with her and only her. For the rest of their lives. He had put up with her insecurities. He had put up with her constant jealousy towards Adrian and Clementine and any other girl. Had put up with her ridiculous mood swings and plain craziness. And she still had the nerve to walk away.

All because, according to her..he wasn't in love with her.

What had even made her come to that conclusion? Had he not proven his complete and utter devotion to her and only her for two _fucking_ years? The girl was fucking insane and he had told her once he was done with crazy. He had been referring to Adrian at the time, but Amy really had given her a run for her money in the crazy department.

Realizing he had spent more than enough time necessary thinking about not one but two of his crazy exes, he got up disgusted with himself. As he went to the kitchen to grab a soda, he felt his phone ringing in his pocket. Glancing at it, his brow raised in confusion.

Speak of the devil.

Sighing, he twirled his phone in his hand for a second before sliding it open. He figured he might as well get this over with. Whatever Adrian was calling him about, she wouldn't relent till he picked up.

"Hello, Adrian."

"Well heellooo Ricky." Her sultry voiced drawled out on the other line. "Gotta say, kinda surprised you picked up."

"Why wouldn't I pick up?" He sighed, going back over to his couch and plopping down.

"Well, it's a Friday night. Figured you'd be...oh I don't know. _Busy._"

At that Ricky rolled his eyes, "You know I have John."

"That's never stopped you before." She teased on the other line.

"What do you want Adrian?" He let out another sigh, exasperated.

"What? Can't a friend just call and check on another friend?" She replied sweetly.

"Maybe a friend can, but not you." He retorted, running his hand through his hair. "You always have some sort of twisted intention."

"Maybe I just want to know how you're doing Ricky."

The fake sweetness in her voice was starting to grate on his nerves.

"If you really wanted to know how I was doing, you would've called long before today. So again, I ask..what do you want Adrian?"

"Wow, is that some sort of dig at my lack of concern? You're right, I _should've_ checked on you sooner. I just wanted to give you some time to grieve over what happened with Am-"

"There's nothing to grieve okay?" He snapped, cutting her off before she mentioned _her_ name. "I'm good all-right? Thanks for checking on me. Bye."

"Wait!" She yelled, and he winced at the loud ringing in his ear. "Don't hang up yet. Are you _sure_ you're all-right?"

"_Yess_..." He let out annoyed.

"I'm glad to hear that then. _Really_ glad actually."

Normally, Ricky would've taken that as the end of the conversation and hung up. But he knew Adrian very well and he knew that tone in her voice perfectly. She was clearly baiting him.

"Why are you glad?" He gave in to her bait, hoping to not regret it.

"Well because, not only am I glad to hear that because we're friends." She began slowly and he could almost see the mischievous glint in her eyes. "But it makes tonight so much easier on my conscience."

"Huh?" He squinted, thoroughly confused. "Do you even have a conscience?"

"Funny." She dead-panned. "But I do. I have a really good conscience when it comes to my _friend's_ feelings actually. It makes me happy that both you and Amy are over it actually."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" He cleared his throat uncomfortably. _Amy _was over it?

"You know how Omar is doing like really, really good with his education idea? It got picked up and it's going amazingly well. You should _see_ our apartment."

He rolled his eyes. Adrian never really gave up an opportunity to gloat.

"It's doing so fantastic that there is a fancy dinner at the Hall in his honor tonight." She continued on the other line. "We're talking live band, champagne...his Company is going all out."

"Send him my congratulations. Have fun." He let out dryly. "But what does that have to do with me? Or did you just call to gloat?"

"You really do have the worst opinion of me don't you?" She laughed on the other line, not the lease bit offended. "I actually called because well, since you and I are friends, I as your friend wanted to give you some kind consideration."

He was really starting to hate how she purposely kept stressing the word friend.

"About?"

"Well, I'm sure you heard that since coming to New York...Amy and I have surprisingly become close. Like really close."

"Yeah, I know." He muttered annoyed. He thought back to all of the times he accidentally overheard George complaining about the Fabulous New York Trio going out about town. A lot. "Well, good for you two."

"Well seeing as how Amy and I are now friends, and her and _Omar_ have become friends" She started tantalizingly, "Well Omar thought it would be a great idea to have my close friend Amy there tonight as well."

Ricky gritted his teeth at that. Here he was on a Friday night staying home taking care of _his_ son, while his mother was apparently about to go out about town once again.

"But seeing as how it's a formal event, you _do _have to informally bring a date."

"What?" Ricky snapped out of his thoughts at that. "What are you getting at?"

"Have you even been listening to me?" She replied annoyed on the other line. "Big fancy dinner? Town Hall? In honor of my wonderful fiancee Omar?"

"Yeah, yeah I got that part. What did you mean by informally bring a date?"

"Either you haven't listening to me or you're seriously dense." She replied dryly. "I told you both me and Omar want Amy there and with it being a formal event, you basically have to bring a date."

"Ok..." He waited for her to continue as his heart started pounding furiously in his chest.

"Well, that's why I called you Ricky." Was her sweet reply on the other end "I just wanted as your friend to let you know that Omar is setting Amy up with one of his colleagues tonight."

The line was silent for a moment as Ricky gripped his phone in his hands tightly, unsure of how to respond.

"Well, thanks for telling me." He finally muttered out. "But you know you _didn't_ have to tell me."

"Maybe not, but still I thought you should k-"

"How old is this guy?" He cut her off abruptly.

"Huh?"

"You said it was Omar's colleague. So how old is this guy?" He asked impatiently.

"Does it matter?" Her voice was very coy in the other end and he didn't like it one bit.

"No. No, I guess it doesn't."

The line was silent for another minute until Adrian spoke up, her voice almost sounding gentle. "You knew it was going to happen eventually Ricky."

Actually he didn't know that. He'd never actually thought about it actually. And he was glad he'd never thought about it, judging by the way his chest was tightening painfully.

"Or you _didn't_ think it was going to happen." She stated on the other line, almost as if she could read his thoughts. When again he didn't respond she continued, "Amy is a beautiful, smart girl Ricky and you had to know that eve-"

He cut her off again, swallowing thickly. "Just..just take care of her okay?"

"Amy can take care of herself Ricky." She snapped on the other line, "She's not that innocent 15 year old girl you met at Band Camp. No matter how much you wish she still was."

At that Ricky closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tears prickling behind his eyes. No. She most definitely wasn't that young girl he had first met.

"I _know_ that." He snapped back at her, after a moment. "But she's...look Amy's not really used to. ..She's different okay?"

"What? She's not used to _sex_?" Adrian laughed on the other line in disbelief.

_Sex_

"She's not some kind of whore you can just set up Omar's colleague with for a one night stand Adrian!" Ricky snapped furiously surprising the both of them. "She's my son's _mother._"

"Unbelievable!" Adrian exclaimed on the other line. "Is that what you're really upset about Ricky? Are you concerned about John's mother or _Amy _meeting someone new?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Do I have to spell everything out for you? You're obviously upset. Is it because it's Friday night and you're at home with your son while his mother will be out in town? Or is it because it's Amy, the girl you almost married that is going out and meeting someone new?"

"You're not making any sense and you know what? It doesn't matter." He gritted out angrily. "She can go and do whatever she wants."

"Exactly, she can do whatever she wants or _whoever _she wants." She began laughing on the other line, obviously taking some sick pleasure in his anger.

"It's not funny Adrian!"

"Oh grow up will you? I know you like to think of her still as that young girl you met long ago. I also know you like to think that she's still yours. That she somehow still belongs to you. But guess what Ricky? She's not. And she doesn't. She's only 18 and she's only ever been with you. You never thought about it did you? Never thought that another guy would take one look at her and immediately imagine her in his b-"

"Go to hell." He growled out, snapping his phone shut and throwing it across the floor angrily. Leaning his head back on the couch, he had a hard time catching his breath.

Images of Amy in that black dress she showed up with on their first date kept swirling around in his head. Coupled that with the image of her long legs...the same long legs that had wrapped lovingly around him so many nights...

The thought of some other guy getting to see her in a dress just like that one. Of some other guy getting to touch her intimately. It was driving him crazy.

Adrian didn't know what the hell she was talking about. He didn't think of Amy as his.

Did he?

Clenching his fists, he knew there was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight.

Damn Adrian. She knew exactly what she was doing when she decided to call him tonight

* * *

Adrian stared at her phone laughing as she heard the dial tone.

Mission accomplished.

Maybe that idiot will finally get his shit together and fight for the girl he obviously was still not over.


End file.
